Questions Don't Matter
by GrimmjowIchigoforever
Summary: Jounouchi contemplated his feelings for a cold-hearted rich bastard none other than Kaiba Seto. Seto/Jounouchi, finally I wrote this down as a tribute for all SetoJou fanfic writers thank you for sharing your work and for Setojou fans. Yaoi


**Questions Don't Matter**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a BabyRain

Pairing: Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya

Rating: M (uh, I intended it to be K+, but I just can't help it)

Warning: Male x male romance, references to sex, rude language, no flames in comments

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

I always wondered what made me love him. And before you think you misheard (misread) that, yes _love_, even though the object of my affection is a cold-hearted rich bastard CEO. I thought he hated me for god's sake, and I thought I hated him too, I mean for him calling me a dog and all. I never actually really hated that bastard, I have no idea why.

There was this one time where we fought; our relationship wasn't really much of a difference now that we dated. He still called me mutt sometimes and I still called him 'moneybags'.

"_Hey, mutt, see me at my house tonight. 8 p.m. sharp-"_

"_I told you don't call me mutt you moneybags!"_

"_Heh, whatever, mutt."_

And with that he walked away, could you believe that?

Yea I know he couldn't have changed that much, but honestly, some form of fondness would be much appreciated. Not that I'm asking for him to be lovey-dovey, no fuck, we're gay but we're not girls…no offence here.

So I huffed away as always when we had our little fights, and decided that I might not come after all.

Then I found myself awake the next morning, feeling the soft satin silk underneath my naked body, and some kind of warmth beside me. So I snuggled up to it, before opening my eyes.

And there he was, not quite frowning; actually he looked quite innocent when he was sleeping, not that I noticed.

'_Shit.'_

Now I'm not going to pretend I did not like last night, it was wild and sexy. But let's get real here; he's the one who got to stick it in me, not the other way around.

So I'm lying if I said it didn't hurt, especially the first time.

"_Ah, ah, wait Kaib--ow, AHHHHH!!!!"_

"_Shut it, pup, and call me Seto."_

"_Seto…ngh…no…s-slow down will ya—ah…"_

"_No way."_

And just like that, he continued ramming his cock into me like there's no tomorrow. I was screaming so loud Mokuba had to make a comment about it the next day.

"_So brother, how was last night, oh hi Jou! Have trouble walking?"_

I was blushing like mad, and Seto just smirked, _smirked_ people! Just as if he fucks me blind every day! Although…wait that's not my point here.

The thing is he didn't have to be so heartless now did he? And I always asked him questions about our relationship, 'cause I really didn't get it. There's one time in his office where I had it, and almost exploded I tell you.

"_Damn it, Kaiba! Why the hell are you always mean ta me! God I'm leaving!"_

Then he grabbed me and kissed me deep, and my leg would turn to jell-o as he let me go but still holding my arms. His ocean blue eyes seemed to be challenging me, and I just stared, I did not flush damn it.

"_Because I love to see you suffer, puppy."_

He smirked and kissed me some more, driving that god damn amazing tongue in my throat, leaving me moaning and horny as he left me sat dazed while he worked some more on that damn computer. I swore I'm gonna break it someday.

I have been wondering why I loved him, and I still do until this day. It's been bugging my mind just thinking about how he made me crazy with all his little kisses all over my body, and how he drove me nuts when he fucked me until I couldn't walk the next day.

A movement next to me snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see a pair of ocean blue orbs staring at me.

"Good morning, puppy." Those orbs snickered at me as I blushed and muttered an 'I'm not a puppy' retort.

He got out of bed and yanked the covers away; ignoring my yelp as he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the shower.

And as I hid my face in his bare chest, I realized something.

_Questions don't matter, answers don't matter, what matters is what is there in the end._

So what the heck, if I can wake up next to him everyday, I'll take anything that I could get.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I really sucked; I know I totally failed didn't I? My first story with first person point of view so go easy on the comments if you would be so kind to leave me one...**


End file.
